


Surprises

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: If Ron and Hermione are looking to be alone at The Burrow, it would probably be best to find somewhere better than the garden.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for 9t9

~*~

When Ron slid his hand beneath Hermione's skirt to discover that she was not, as he'd previously assumed, wearing knickers, he had to break away from her lips to drop his head to her shoulder and groan.

"I can't possibly tell you I love you enough, Hermione."

Hermione's chest shook with gentle laughter beneath his head, but she didn't speak. Instead, she drew his head back up to hers and kissed him, angling her hips to encourage him to use his hands like he meant to before the surprise. Ron grinned against her lips and took the invitation.

Hermione sighed and lay back in the deep grass as Ron's hand shifted into the exact right spot, fingers curling and stroking, thumb slowly circling. He kissed his way down her neck, pausing to nibble on her collarbone in the way he knew she loved, before bending his head to suckle her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. She arched her back and moaned blissfully, prompting Ron to slip his unoccupied hand under her blouse to caress her other breast, slowly and teasingly.

He couldn't help but grind his erection against her thigh when she started thrusting hard against his hand. She was whimpering, clutching at his arm with one hand and the warm, coarse dirt beneath her with the other. The friction against his cock through their many layers of clothing was just enough to tease, to make him crave her even more. She reached up then, smearing soil through his hair as she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him fiercely.

He pulled back after a moment, leaned up on his free hand. She was close to the edge, and he loved to watch her come whenever he could - the way her eyes scrunched up tight and she bit her lip those times when she couldn't cry out. Her face was flushed and she was nearly there and-

" _RONALD WEASLEY_!"

They both jerked upright, knocking heads sharply in the process, as Molly Weasley thundered through the grass towards them. Ron fumbled with the button of his denims, trying to refasten it as Hermione hastily tugged her skirt down and tried to arrange her hair to cover any evidence of Ron's wandering mouth.

"What a dis _grace_!" Molly continued unabated. "In the garden! Where any one could see you! I know I can't stop you getting up to mischief, but _really_! Out in public! You should both be ashamed of yourselves, putting on a display like that. Hermione! What would your parents think? You are both asking for a world of trouble..."

Nothing either of them could say would derail her at this point, and they both knew it. Ron merely wrapped a protective arm around Hermione and she buried her flaming face in his shoulder.

When Molly finally stormed off, still waving her hands and fuming, Ron and Hermione caught each other's eye and burst out laughing.

"We have _got_ to be more careful, at least when we're here," Ron chuckled.

Hermione tossed her head and sniffed, at the same time giving him a decidedly saucy wink. "Perhaps. But later. First you've some business to finish."

~*~


End file.
